Yoga, Massages, and Oh My!
by Veronique Inkblot
Summary: *All stories posted on DA account* {I got one of the stories taken down so I decided to post all three of them here. Enjoy!} There have been some mysterious happenings down the corridors of the superiors' offices, and it's all centered on the Corporal and an ordinary cadet. And so, join Hanji, our main creepster, her cohorts, to get to the bottom of it all! *Last chap M for Lemon
1. Yoga

**Author's Note: Hehe...yeah so if there are any second person pronouns (you, your... etc.) then forgive me, 'cuz this was originally posted on my dA, so I wrote it in second person.**

**Okies, so just to warn ahead of time, I had made a Lemon sequel to this, but the nuns of dA decided to bitch on me and deleted it. So that's why I posted these three stories on here, just in case some of you on this site and dA, were curious. Last chapter is the Lemon! Brace your ovaries before reading! :}**

**Enjoy~!**

Hanji and Mike were currently walking down the hall to their offices to continue their work after their lunch break, sharing some small talk. "Small talk" meaning Hanji spouting random nonsense with Mike responding with one-liners and a couple sniffs here and there. As the two were about to pass by Corporal Levi's office, a couple of awkward sounds stopped them in tracks, as well as Hanji's weird story about her chair winding up in the ass of a Titan {That's story for another time, mon Chickies}.

They both put their ears on the door and listened suspiciously.

"Hey, Levi, wanna try something else?" it was [Name]'s voice, Mike and Hanji realized, though it was muffled by the shut wooden door. And did she, a mere cadet, just call him by his first name?!

Some footsteps were heard, followed by his gruff tone. "Yeah, whatever," he replied. It sounded as if he sat down on the floor.

"Okay then! Just do this…" [Name]'s voice trailed off as rustling occurred.

Hanji's face squished to the door, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to understand what was going on. "What's happening?" she asked in a hushed voice impatiently. Mike only shushed her and gave the brunette a look that said, "I don't have X-Ray vision, dumbass".

The eavesdroppers' attention was back on [Name] and Levi as he corporal groaned lightly. "Nngh… haah…" Their blue and amber eyes widened. [Name]'s breathless sounds ensued afterwards.

"Ahh… fwaahh…"

Hanji's cheeks tinted a darkened shade of pink. "M-Mike, you don't think…? Do you smell anything… smexual?"

Mike raised a blonde eyebrow at the last word, but then inhaled deeply. He shook his head rapidly right afterwards. "It's no good. The clean smells of his office are too overwhelming," he reported back in a whisper.

The spies went back to their "work" when a large hand landed on each of their shoulders. "What are you two up to?" Erwin interrogated behind the duo with a hint of amusement in his vocals. Mike and Hanji spun around, quickly slamming their hands across his mouth and hissed "shhhh!" in unison.

"[Name] and Levi," Hanji informed.

"Just listen," Mike told Bushy Brows.

All three superiors placed their ears against the wood and waited. Their ears perked at the growls and moans being made from the Other Side.

"Grahh hnngh…"

"Nnghh… Ughhh…"

_What the hell is going on?_ This phrase went through all three of their minds before they heard [Name] and Levi both sigh loudly inside his office, the sound of something slapping against the floor.

[Name] spoke first, her words coming out a bit shakily as she panted lightly. "Damn, this things haaaaard." You put a whole buncha emphasis on that last word.

Levi huffed. "You're lucky: I cleaned it just for you. By the way, you're really damn flexible."

[Name] laughed at his comment and then asked. "Anyway, how'd that one feel?"

"Damn good," he admitted in his casual flat tone. "But I don't think it will be enough…" It sounded like a purr. A fucking **purr**.

"Ho, is that so…?" The female cadet responded with a playful mewl. What was she, a cat? "Then spread your legs… no-no, not like that, here let me…"

_What?_

"Hey—ow! Are you trying to fit a desk into my ass or something?" Levi hissed.

_Is [Name]…_

"Hey, quit complaining! You wanted _this_."

Everyone outside was dying, wild blushes adorning their faces. Hanji was starting to get a nosebleed.

_…__Actually a __**guy**__?_

Erwin stood and declared, "Enough is enough. I will no longer allow this during work time any longer." He then swung the door wide open, causing Mike and Hanji to face plant into the office. They quickly gathered their bearings and looked up, shocked at what they discovered.

[Name] was hovering over Levi (who was laying on the floor), boobs hanging right above his nose, her body in between his legs and fully clothed—albeit she was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, whilst Levi was shirtless and also adorned a pair of black shorts—and had one hand on his left knee, the other holding his right ankle in the air. Hers and Levi's gazes landed on the trio in the doorway, blinking owlishly a couple times in surprise.

"Ah, well this is awkward," Hanji coughed nervously.

Levi glared at them all. "What the hell are you guys doing? Trying to break my door down?" [Name] moved from the black haired man as he sat up.

"Y'know if you guys wanted to join, you could've knocked," the female subordinate said, sitting criss-crossed on the ground. Erwin and Mike's eyes seemed to shrink into tiny dots as they just stared in silence. They let the situation settle into their minds and tried to come to a reasonable conclusion as Hanji looked between everyone.

"E-eh? [Name], you mean you want a…" Hanji counted everyone in the room. "…a five-some?!" The two blondes face-palmed as the aforementioned lady's [e/c] eyes widened before she blushed.

"Squad Leader. Y-you're not talking about…" she didn't even dare to say the word.

Levi sighed angrily. "Shitty Glasses, if you think we were having **sex**, then you must have a brain mushier than shit," he criticized. [Name] squirmed in her seated position as her cheeks lit aflame.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Erwin finally decided to ask his question. "Then what were you to doing?" [Name] and Levi exchanged glances before replying in unison as if it was the most obvious thing in the world:

"Yoga."

"It's supposed to help you relax, so I gave him some examples," [Name] added.

Another awkward silence.

"B-but all those erotic sounds!" Hanji had her hands in her messy brown hair, pulling at the strands as if she were going insane. {She's already passed that point though…} "Y'all had to be doing SOMETHING!"

Levi quirked a dark thin eyebrow. "'Erotic'? Some of those positions hurt." Hanji only let out a long groan of frustration.

"Whaaaaat?! You guys were just exercising?! Nothing sexual?! C'mon people, some of us need the fan service—ah! Hey, wait! I'm not finished ranting~~~!" Hanji complained and whined all the way to her office as she was dragged out of the room by Mike, who was following their commander who had excused them all for their perverted-ness.

[Name] and Levi sat there staring at the empty doorway, her [e/c] orbs filled with confusion whilst Levi's stormy grey ones were filled with agitation from Hanji. That crazy scientist and her stupid antics.

"Hmm, fan service? Wonder what she meant by that," the younger female hummed thoughtfully with a shrug. That was when she caught Levi staring at her strangely. She asked what was up.

"You honestly don't know what that means? She shook her head innocently. He chuckled, something that surprised the shit out of her. Now [Name] was definitely confused. Levi only smirked more at her expression.

"Why don't I show you an example then? 3"


	2. Massage

**Author's Note: Hehe...yeah so if there are any second person pronouns (you, your... etc.) then forgive me, 'cuz this was originally posted on my dA, so I wrote it in second person.**

**Okies, so just to warn ahead of time, I had made a Lemon sequel to this, but the nuns of dA decided to bitch on me and deleted it. So that's why I posted these three stories on here, just in case some of you were curious. Next chapter is the Lemon! Brace your ovaries before reading! :}**

**Enjoy~! **

Lunch had just finished, and our eccentric scientist was walking down the hall she's been taking for all the time she's spent in the Survey Corps that leads to her messy-as-shit office. As she sauntered down the corridor, unsurprisingly, her mind was filled with thoughts of what she should use next for her experiments on her Titan specimen and whatnot, and she giggled crazily to herself, a little happy blush dusting her cheeks.

But then, ah, in the distance she saw the cursed office of Levi's, the one thing that was enough to pull her from her Titan-filled thoughts. The usually giddy female began to frown as she slowed to a stop right in front of the wooden entrance. The way the door was closed reminded her all too well of the incident that happened last week with Levi and [Name] and her perverted shenanigans. Erwin and Mike had also stopped talking to her during the time span of this week unless it concerned "official business".

She huffed in frustration and dejection. "Stupid yoga!" she cursed that dumb method of relaxation. Hanji only wished [Name] and that short-stack had been... y'know, supplying the demanded fan service! Hanji thought they'd make such a good couple. But no, oh no; guess the Gods of Matchmaking weren't on her side this time...

Sighing with her head hung low, she began to trudge to her office... that is, until she heard two familiar voices. And they were coming from Levi's workplace!

Immediately, she was back at his door, attentively pressing her ear to the wood.

"…just lay on the floor, and I'll do all the work." That monotonous tone… Levi.

"Erm, you sure? Doesn't look to comfortable—oh, thanks," it was [Name]'s voice, followed by the muffled sound of something hitting the floor inside.

"Take off your shirt," he demanded. Hanji's amber eyes widened a bit before she smirked.

_Ah, so he's the dominant-type… Figures,_ Hanji concluded.

"Ok."

_Whoa, way too submissive, [Name]!_ The scientist telepathically scolded her, but it wasn't like she'd actually get the message.

It was a few moments before Hanji could actually hear any more noises from the duo. The sound that reached her ears first was… skin on skin contact.

"Ugggggggh…" [Name] moaned out, her voice sounding shaky and rumbly like an earthquake.

"How does that feel, [Name]?" Levi asked with a husky tone.

"Freaking… amazing…" she uttered, apparently taken into a realm of bliss.

_WOW!_ The only word that could only come to Hanji's perverted mind right now was that. She wanted to know exactly what the younger woman's face looked like...

_Cutely erotic? No. Sweaty and seductive? Nah. Oh well, it'll come to me soon…_

The brunette fan girl took out her handy-dandy notebook and began scribbling down different ways to describe how this might be for lil' ol' [Name]. She was even beginning to draw very…ahem, **detailed sketches** of the scene that she heard was going on the other side of the entryway.

As Hanji was busy listening in on [Name]'s loud hums, a certain blonde had just happened to walk by, a younger brown haired man next to him. They looked down at the crouched and hunched over scientist, who was once again at it with her antics.

"Oh god, she's doing it again," Mike exhaled loudly through his big nose. "You'd think she'd learn her lesson the first time, but nope." Moblit looked away from his squad leader, his eyes now fixed on Mike.

"What's she doing?" he asked. Mike just shook his head as he began to walk off again. Moblit was about to confusedly follow until a very, very vulgar cry could be heard way too clearly right through the door.

"AHHHHN~…! LEVI~!"

Needless to say, Mike and (a somewhat guilty) Moblit were already on their knees, ears crushed against wood.

"Tch… how noisy," Levi growled seductively and a smack was heard. She yelped his name loudly again.

_Holy shit…_

The three exchanged crazily wide-eyed expressions.

_Is [Name] actually…_

Moblit had nervously shoved his fingers into his mouth to keep himself from screaming like a girl having her the best night of life. If you know what I mean ;-)

**_The kinky-type?_**

"Mike!" Hanji whisper-screamed. "Do you smell anything smexual now?! You've got to this time!"

Mike didn't even try sniffing air, shaking his head vigorously at his fellow soldier. "My nose has been acting up ever since the last incident. All I can smell now is Windex!"

"T-try looking under the door then!" Moblit suggested in a hushed, but urgent tone. Hanji smiled approvingly at him.

"This is why you're my favorite, Moblit~!" she praised him before they all laid their heads onto the ground, trying to get at least a peek at what was going on.

Not even moments later, a particular blond commander passed by, his blue optics staring at the scene laid out before him.

Three asses were straight up in the air, as if they were begging for attention. Erwin shook his head and sighed. It's like the three lying on the ground were waiting for Erwin's **Colossal Titan** to breach their **Inner** **Walls**—

_Erwin, bad thoughts lead to bad actions. Cut that shit out. _He reprimanded himself in his mind in third person point of view.

"W-whoa, Levi! Don't t-touch me there!" Ah, that voice belonged to her. Sweet, innocent, still-a-virgin (?), Cadet [Name] [Last Name].

Pretty sure it's obvious that Erwin also had his ass in the air now, copying everyone else's motives.

"Shut up and let me take care of you now," Levi ordered.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hush."

"N-no, seriously—Bwah! Ahahahahahaha!"

_What…_

"Oi, what the hell are you laughing about? This isn't supposed to tickle."

_The literal hell…_

"B-but… it do-es!" she said in between gasps and laughter.

_Is going on?!_

"I can't take this anymore!" Moblit had sweat dripping down his face from his forehead and he stood up abruptly. His trembling hands grasped the doorknob firmly. Crap. Their cover would be blown!

"No Moblit!" the three other officers whisper-shouted to him. Erwin's hand landed on the younger lad's shoulder; Mike grabbed his leg; and Hanji threw her arms around his waist. They all tried their hardest to stop him from opening the door, but it was too late.

With a pulse of adrenaline, Moblit swung the door open, and every single one of them fell into the room, their bodies piling on top of each other, Moblit on the bottom. Without moving off of each other, all of the soldiers' head whipped up to finally witness just what the fuck those two had been doing this entire time.

Levi was fully clothed, not counting the fact that his tan military jacket—along with [Name]'s clothes—was on the floor, her body resting on top of it. She was in a tank top and the white pants of her military attire; her boots were up against Levi's desk, straight and tall. Her left leg was in the air, foot held captive by Levi as his thumbs were in the middle of rubbing circles into the bottom of her feet.

Before the two were rudely interrupted.

"Agggh… not again…!" Hanji whined.

"What are you talking about?" Cadet [Name] asked innocently while she took her foot out of Levi's grip.

"So… they weren't… doing anything?" Moblit mumbled aloud, a mixture of relief and disappointment filling him.

"Doing what?" She questioned again completely confused, her [e/c] gaze switched between the people in the doorway and Levi. "Levi was just giving me a massage…" she gulped audibly as she saw Levi's face. His bangs obscured his eyes from her view, and created a creepy shade over them. A dark aura enveloped him as he silently seethed.

It seemed like Mike and Erwin picked up on the hostile vibes, for they were already out of the room, saying something along the lines of, "A massage, okay then, good enough explanation for me."

The [h/c] haired woman looked back at the remaining two. As Hanji was busily chatting to a very anxious-to-leave Moblit about fan service, she immediately knew what they were doing before falling into the room.

"Hanji, you thought we were having sex again, didn't you?" [Name] stared at her with a scowl despite the blush that crawled across her cheeks. The amber-eyed scientist acknowledged the lass and fervently nodded her head. Moblit took this distraction to run the hell away as fast as he could.

"Hell yeah! The way you were screaming, anyone would think that!" [Name]'s fluster increased at her blunt words. She took something out of the breast pocket of her jacket: a small notebook. She held it sideways, letting the pamphlet's pages flip to random page, with something clearly drawn on it. "See? I even made pictures of what could've been happening! I can sell these as limited edition trading cards!" she cheered as [Name] buried her burning face into her hands. She was so done with this problem child of a squad leader.

Just then, a very audible, animalistic growl reverberated around the room before the short, black haired man spoke in a threatening tone.

"Shitty. Glasses. If you don't get the fuck out of here in less than five seconds, I will make YOU a limited edition."

Hanji's head drooped low as she turned to walk away. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room lady-fapping to these hot pics…" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she ran off to the safe haven of her room to do some, **'late-night drawing'. **{Inside joke with my dA buddy}.

Levi got up with a heavy sigh and closed to the door.

"I'm sorry. If I wasn't so loud, they wouldn't have come," [Name] apologized shamefully; voice slightly muffled her hands. She expected him to get angry and shoo her away, but he didn't. She felt a presence in front of her as calloused hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her flustered face. The female looked up to see Levi's normally deadpan expression.

"You're right, [Name]," he agreed with her before smirking and chuckling that sexy chuckle that gave her chills up and down her spine.

"Perhaps… you need to be punished to make it up to me."


	3. The Real Deal Lemon

"P-punishment?" [Name] asked a bit nervously, arching an eyebrow.

He confirmed with a hum, "Yes, punishment." One calloused hand left her wrist as it found itself at her cheek, caressing the warm skin. A shiver climbed down her back as his slightly chilled fingertips ghosted over the shell of her ear. His other hand was now toying with a few strands of her [h/c] locks, feeling the silkiness.

She avoided eye contact, his gaze seeming to be too much for her to handle. There was an uncanny glint in those pools of blue-grey. Why was she feeling so uneasy now? They had been getting along very well these days. Hell, the two were close enough to give each other massages and share yoga positions… or even that thing that involves two people's lips.

To put it simply, the more time [Name] spent with him, the more her attraction for this man grew.

"What is it, then?" she inquired softly. He stayed quiet for a moment, his hand movements never ceasing.

"…remember when I taught what 'fan service' was, [Name]?" The questioned lady nodded her head slowly, blushing at the memory that happened only a week ago. Suddenly, she felt fingers curled under her chin as her face was tilted upwards to look directly into the eyes of Levi; his thumb lightly brushed her bottom lip. He smirked at her wide-eyed expression, his handsome visage not even centimeters apart for [Name]'s. His thin lips brushed against her plump ones as he spoke, "Well, this will be similar to it. But… a lot more pleasurable." And thus, he closed the miniscule space left by pressing his lips to hers.

A bit surprised, [Name] was at first, but she quickly relaxed into the familiar feeling. Ah… ever since she had that first lip-lock with him, all she could crave was to feel his lips on hers again.

His hands drifted down her body to rest them comfortably on her waist. Her arms gingerly slinked around his neck as her hands went up to play with the dark, silky tresses on his head her slender fingers occasionally grazing the shaven part of his undercut. A throaty groan of approval was heard and he licked her chops. [Name] learned last time about what to do when that happens… she opened her mouth, allowing Levi to slip his hot tongue in. He explored her moist cavern, marking everything his like he did last week. Their tongues tangoed and slid against each other heatedly in a dance for dominance.

[Name] broke away first, her body calling for oxygen. Her face was burning and Levi could feel this as his lips peppered smooches on her cheeks, jaw, and finally to her neck. He kissed and licked at the skin there earning soft mewls. She tilted her head back to give him more access. His pearly white teeth sunk into her skin lightly and afterwards he sucked almost painfully hard, leaving a dark mark. He continued to glide his tongue down, leaving a tingling trail in its wake; a few more love bites were issued near her collarbone, and she whimpered a bit.

Levi's hand found its way under her [f/c] tank top, gliding up her smooth-skinned torso until it located her right breast, clad in the material of her bra. She gasped as he began to squeeze and massage it {Boob Massage!}, before he undid the bra's hooks in the back and removed her tank top, pulling the article of clothing over [Name]'s head and tossed it somewhere behind him. When he looked back to you, he saw her bra on the floor next to her, but her arms shielded those bouncy breasts from his view and touch. The corporal shook his head disapprovingly, prying the self-conscious female's arms away.

"Uh-uh-uh, there will be none of that. This is your punishment, so accept it," he chastised, licking the shell of her ear as he whispered huskily in it. Before she could even stutter a weak protest, his head dipped down to her [s/t] chest, lips enclosing around the nipple of her right breast. All complaints left [Name] as his tongue flicked at the nipple, his teeth lightly grazing over the sensitive skin. One of his hands found something to do as it toyed with her other mound of flesh, rolling its pert bud between his middle and index fingers, pinching softly.

"A-ah, L-Levi~…" These actions elicited several moans she could barely bite back by shoving her bottom lip in between her two rows of teeth. _Damn, he's good_, she thought as he switched his roles, giving his oral attention to her left tit.

[Name]'s spine arched, her body wanting to feel more of the warm moistness of her punisher's mouth. The way he made her body feel was way better than any massage he had given. Her hands were once again in his charcoal mane, easing his head down more onto her flesh. Levi's mouth left her tortured teat, but created a hickey very close to it, a shuddery exhale leaving her roseate lips. Fully pulling his face away from her chest, his lips were upon hers once more, this time more roughly. She groaned softly at the ferocity, her (now) darker, lust-filled eyes shutting. Shoving his tongue past her lips, she hadn't realized he removed her pants until she felt that her legs were a tad colder; hands were running up and down her bare lower limbs repeatedly.

"Levi…" she breathed in between fervent kisses as he began to remove his own clothes. This made her feel a bit relieved since she wasn't going to be the only one stripped of clothing and bare. Once his white button-up shirt was out of the way, her soft hands greedily trailed up and down the hills and valleys of his hard toned torso and arms. Only when the two were doing yoga did [Name] notice how nicely buff he was, and how his muscles rippled whenever he stretched. And, mmm, his ass was the finest! That was another thing she discovered on that fateful day.

Their lips finally pulled apart, a lone string of saliva connected to both of their mouths before thinning out into nothing. They both laid there on the hard wooden floor; her corporal hovering over her hot body. Her cloudy irises mingled with his and he smirked devilishly. [Name] blinked a bit before she suddenly gasped out his name.

"Levi!"

His fingers teased her sensitive lady bits through the thin fabric of her glorious [f/c] panties. As his digits apply pressure to her bundle of nerves, she vaguely remembers his eyes trained on her face intently before she shut hers. And before [Name] knew it, her wet undies were off in a jiff, her bod now fully exposed to the man still in his boxers.

"Your real punishment begins now. Let's see how quiet you can keep," he murmured hotly against her flushed ear and one of his digits thrust into her. She immediately dug her teeth into her bottom lip, conjuring a muffled noise. His finger pumped in and out of her expertly, and at first, the feeling felt so foreign. Swiftly, that sensation was thrown out the window and [Name] could barely keep any erotic sounds from exiting her slightly agape mouth.

The sexy-as-fuck tormentor chuckled deeply, his hot and heavy exhales tickling the flesh of her chest before he feasted upon the perfect mounds once more. Another one of his calloused digitals entered and [Name]'s hold on his hair tightened. When he curled his fingers and hit something inside that made her cry out louder, he knew he found her sweet spot.

"Ahh…hah… Le…vi~…! I feel… strange~…" [Name] gasped as an unfamiliar heat pooled into her lower stomach, slowly rising throughout all her body. She didn't know what it was or what it meant, but it felt… good. Levi felt her inner walls tighten around his fingers at that moment, and he swiftly removed them from within her.

"H-hey, what are you…?" She complained as she sat up a bit after some of his weight was lifted off of her. His eyes remained locked onto hers—cloudier than ever and filled with hunger—as he removed the last bit of decency that clad his body. [Name]'s eyes widened to the size of saucers. Well, sweet Titan Eren on the trunk of a big-ass tree. His _Lil' Levi_ really made up for his short stature. Like, there was only one direction for his erection: up. Now guess where **it** was going next?

"Shut up. Your punishment isn't over," he growled lowering his lips onto her neck, his weight once more pushing her back down. As she was distracted, he shoved his Titan inside of the unsuspecting female in one fell swoop, completely sheathing himself in her heat. A wave of discomfort washed over her, most of the pain lingering in her lower region. [Name] winced and groaned 'ow' repeatedly as Levi and his little intruder slowly slid out and back in.

**In the Hallway**

Hanji, coming from her room after doing some, *cough* …things, was walking around HQ to take her mind off of a certain couple she vowed to never ship together ever again.

But when she passed by a certain office, she heard noises coming from Corporal Shorty's office. What a surprise.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…! Ah…! Haaaaaah~…!" It was [Name]'s voice. Once a-fucking-gain.

"Nngh… how noisy… you never learn, hah, do you?" _Ugh, Levi… that little mofo_, Hanji spat in her mind with furrowed brows and a pout.

She stopped and turned her head slowly to the direction of the door, an annoyed glint in her amber eyes. Her jaw jutted outward as she huffed loudly and grumbled.

"Pfft, don't fall for it, Hanji. [Name] probably dislocated her shoulder again, and Shorty's just fixing it for her. Yeah, that's it." She walked away and felt so much better as she noticed two blushing cadets walking side by side. "Oh yasss, this ship is sooo gonna set sail!" She cheered and ran towards the unsuspecting couple down the hall.

Now, Erwin and Mike were walking down the corridor side-by-side, stacks of paperwork held in their arms as they casually chit-chatted with one another. That was when they heard then noises. And just like the other two times, the sounds were originating from 'Humanity's Strongest' soldier's office. The pair stopped briefly in front of his door, listening to the hums and frequent intakes of breath.

"…" The blondes looked to each other, a knowing shine in both of their eyes.

"Aromatherapy," they concluded in unison and continued their journey.

**Back in the Office**

"Mmmm! Levi, I can hardly—ahn!—take it!" The pleasured female cried out with her eyes shut tight; her hands tightly gripping his broad shoulders. His thrusts were powerful, his Titan striking the spot that made her moan 8 octaves higher. [Name] was starting to see stars and could give each one she spotted a name, if she wasn't being banged senseless by her corporal.

His strangled grunts filled her ear, turning the woman on to no end. "You're going to take it all in, [Name], whether you like it or not."

Well, she couldn't, nor wouldn't, say 'no' anyway.

That warmth she experienced earlier once again filled her lower belly. It was like she was close to exploding and about to be thrown off Wall Maria at the same goddamn time. [Name] figured that Levi might have felt the same as his thrusts and breathing became more erratic. His nails dug into the skin of her bare [s/t] hips as their pelvises collided.

"Ah… f-fuck, [Name]…" Levi groaned against her parted lips, before stealing them in a breath-taking kiss.

After a few more pelvic-bruising thrusts, her toes curled and she exploded, her entire body seeming to bathe in a sea of pure ecstasy. Levi's hips ground into hers one last time before he finally blew his load all over her insides.

Levi pulled out of [Name]'s warmth before collapsing on top of her, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. Heavy breathing filled his office, along with the smell of sex and sweat. Hopefully Mike won't be able to smell it, or anyone else for that matter.

"That was… amazing," the now deflowered woman uttered softly, coming down from her high. He grunted in agreement.

"Perhaps I should punish you more often."

She nodded her head briskly with a light chuckle and an, "Oh hell yeah."

A few moments of silence enveloped the two as they remained in each other's embrace. [Name] awkwardly broke it.

"So, Levi…"

"What is it?"

"Well, if you just agreed to 'punish me more often', then... what does that make us?" The young woman asked timidly as her finger drew random shapes into his oh-so muscular back.

"That makes you mine," he replied bluntly after a few moments of silence. "And I'm yours."

"So, are we dating or what?" [Name] asked dumbly. He sighed, and his face rose from the crook of her neck to gaze into her dazzling eyes. "And it won't just be about sex, right?" You added, just to be sure.

"Yes, stupid. We're dating," he criticized her with a blank face, but his eyes were softer. "And it won't be just about the sex…" She noticed a very slight pink tint to his pale cheeks. "…because I like you, [Name]. Very, very much."

She didn't even try to hold back the wide grin that could split her face. She put her hand to his cheek and brought his lips onto hers. But this time it wasn't filled with lust and passion. Nope, it was a sweet, chaste lip-lock, and he kissed back with the same amount of gentleness.

She smiled brighter than the sun, her cheeks a light rosy color. "I love you, Levi."

Levi allowed a very miniscule grin upon his face. "I love you, too, [Name]."

**Meanwhile…**

Moblit stood in front of the wooden door, his mouth agape after all he had just heard.

"C-corporal Levi… and [Name]… are a c-couple?" He asked himself quietly.

"Levi, we should probably get dressed," Moblit heard [Name] speak. Next was Levi.

"No shit, dumbass. It's not good if you see two people in an office naked and on the floor." Moblit's eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets.

"…that actually sounds pretty erotic," she retorted. "Hey! Don't go throwing things at me!"

"Tch, whatever. Hurry up so we can clean this place up. It reeks of sex."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Moblit felt his brain roll out of his butt. [Name] and Levi just had mind-blowing sex in his office, whilst everyone just walked right on past?

He squealed in delight, and ran off in search of Hanji.

"I finally understand what 'fan service' is!"


End file.
